


A Normal Day In Titan Lives

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in a day's work, and then unwinding...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Normal Day In Titan Lives

The freeze arrow streaked in just a shade faster than the hard-flung bird-a-rang. Second shots were readied, but completely unnecessary as a lasso loop caught the thing's upper body and jerked it into the water. The frenzy of splashing that resulted told the speedster he probably was done distracting the thing by zipping through its feet.

"It's shrinking!" Aqualad called out triumphantly.

"Good! That just means it's time for pizza." Robin looked over at Speedy, a grin under his domino. "Good job! Glad you were with us today."

"Yeah, me too." The archer grinned back, slinging his bow so he could reach up to Wonder Girl as she came down.

"See you back at the Cave!" she called, her other hand reaching out to grab Robin's up-stretched arm. 

"Beat you there!" Kid Flash called back.

"Bet you I get there first," Aqualad told him, setting off at a fast pace. It made both boys being carried by their only girl laugh at the competitive streak. They had it too, but in different ways.

"Hey Speedy, think you can come down to Gotham and give me a hand there? I've got this case, and I don't want to bother Batman..."

"What am I, Robin? Chopped liver?" Wonder Girl teased him. 

"Wonder Chick, if you went down there, the rogues would fall over themselves to be arrested by you, just so they could see your pretty face," Speedy teased her, liking her faint blush and laugh that answered him. "Let me let Robbie sharpen my detective skills a little."

"You could use it," she teased him, coming in for a landing in the Cave. Robin and Speedy both dropped off and tumbled to a controlled stop so Wonder Girl could flit around and come in for her more dainty landing, both boys with their eyes glued to her.

"I'm all for a shower," Speedy said after they entered the main area proper.

"We'd have it to ourselves for a little while. I saw Fleetfeet and Gill-head arguing over who won down by the dock," Robin said. "See you in a bit, Wonder Chick..."

The lone girl of the team watched both boys head deeper in, and waited for their teammates.

"They cut out on you?" Kid Flash asked as the two came up, straightening his mask from a friendly tussle with the much stronger Atlantean boy.

"Yeah..." She looked at Aqualad. "Tell me how they even think I don't know?"

The dark-haired boy snorted, and shook his head.

"Know what?"

At Kid Flash's question, they shared a look, and then they just burst into laughter at the question.


End file.
